Idiotic
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: The discordant, broken notes made me want to cover my ears. Suddenly, a spotlight came on. At the head table. My head snapped in the direction, and my jaw dropped when I saw who was singing. My boyfriend. DMHG oneshot Based off of ABCDMHG.


* * *

Disclaimer: the Harry Potter series is not mine. The song belongs to Moulin Rouge.

A/N: Haha. I hope this makes up for the crappiness that the H drabble was made of. This is like 3 times as good! ANd twice as long. Lol. I went pretty deep into this one. Thanks to Miss Mary Sue, for helping me with the plot and finding the perfect song. She totally rocks my socks! Everyone give her a round of applause! Yay!

Dudes, I'm monopolizing the Dramione category. LOL. Forget Voldemort. I'll be the new dark lord! "Lord From Spark to Flame" Lol.

* * *

Idiotic.

"Everyone! May I have your attention please?" I looked up to see Dumbledore addressing us all.

The students all shushed up immediately, curious to see what was going on. Because, you see, Dumbledore never made announcements at dinner. Nope. The announcements were reserved for the morning.

Dumbledore had a broad grin on his face and that mischievous twinkle in his eyes. What was he up to? "I have a little treat for you all," He announced.

His eyes swept across the room. I met his with a raised eyebrow and a questioning gaze. His grin grew bigger, which I had not thought was possible. I half expected his head to split in half. Hmm…

"Now," Dumbledore said. And all the lights in the room went off. It was dark. Pitch blackness.

I heard screams of terror. Yelling. Panic. Adrenaline surged through my body and my heart beat loudly in my chest. Harry, who was sitting beside me, instantaneously jumped up and out if his seat in alarm, wand ready.

"Children. Be calm. This is all part of the treat," Dumbledore's soothing calm voice washed over us in waves. I felt all my muscles relax. The screaming stopped and Harry had sat back down, still alert.

"My gift is my song... and this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It maybe quite simple, but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words...  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world"

I winced as the voice reached my ears. Who was that? Whoever it was was horrible at singing. The discordant, broken notes made me want to cover my ears. Harry and Ron, beside me, were snickering.

Suddenly, a spotlight came on. At the head table. My head snapped in the direction, and my jaw dropped when I saw who was singing. My boyfriend.

Draco Malfoy, was standing on top of the head table, with a spotlight on his, singing a muggle song! And not even well! He was singing it horribly off tune. I stared, my eyes wide, and my jaw agape.

"Sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss  
Well some of these verses, well they've, they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on"

The snickering from Harry and Ron grew even louder as they realized the same thing. I couldn't help but blush. What was Draco doing? He was embarrassing himself up there! He's such an idiot.

"So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen"

Draco's gaze was directed at me. My heart clenched. And I couldn't help but let out an "Aww" no matter how bad he sang. I blew him a kiss and sent him a wink.

Draco caught the invisible kiss in his hand and brought it up to his cheek, smiling. He shifted his footing on the table, and I noticed it wobbling slightly.

"And you can tell everybody that this your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is, now you're in the world"

Wobbling? Oh no! Tables weren't supposed to wobble! Especially not with my boyfriend standing on them. I opened my mouth to warn Draco, "Dra-" But it was too late.

"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is, now yo-"

KASPLAT.

The table overturned, sending Draco and all the food on the table tumbling to the floor. I winced as I heard a groan.

I quickly stood up, and ran over to Draco, in panic. He wasn't hurt was he? Once I saw him, I couldn't help but giggle at his appearance.

The great Draco Malfoy was lying by a broken table, covered in chocolate cake! He looked up at me and pouted.

I sauntered over to him, and used my finger to get some frosting off of his cheek. I put it in my mouth and licked it all off, savoring the sweet taste. "Not bad," I said, with a cheesy grin on my face.

"Uggh that ended horribly! It was supposed to be perfect!" He whined like a spoiled brat that always had his way. Actually, he was a spoiled brat that always had his way…

"Draco…."

"Yes?"

"You're an idiot."

He pouted again, in protest.

"But you're my idiot."

* * *

Aww! How sweet! LOL. I had fun with this drabble. Next up is the J drabble!

OMG I JUST REALIZED THAT THE NEXT ONE IS JAM! OMG! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE A LEMON! -PANIC-

UGGH now I need to find some sort of loophole in ABCDMHG, so that I can avoid writing a lemon. Maybe I'll skip J...well, if you guys will let me skip it...**Can I?**

Review please!

XOXO

_Flame_


End file.
